


Trivial Pursuit

by ChildOfApollo (orphan_account)



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: F/M, M/M, they play Trivial Persuit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-02
Updated: 2018-10-02
Packaged: 2019-07-23 21:09:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16167038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/ChildOfApollo
Summary: Fluffy, Funny, and Family Friendly





	Trivial Pursuit

Annabeth waltzed into the Poseidon cabin, holding the trivial pursuit box from the Athena cabin in her hands.  
"Tell me again why we let her pick?" Leo asked.  
Annabeth rolled her eyes and took her spot on the floor next to Percy. "Because I won when we played phase ten. Winner gets to pick next game." She said smugly.  
But you're gonna win and pick this again and rot my brains out!" He protested  
"Can we just get started already?" Nico asked, obviously annoyed.  
Hold your horses sunshine, we're getting there." Will said, and pressed a quick kiss to his boyfriends forehead, making him blush.  
"I don't understand, what is the point of this game?" Calypso asked.  
"No idea babe, but we gotta win." Leo replied.  
"Hate to break it to you," frank said, "but I was on the quizbowl team at school, and we won."  
"Ooh, fancy, but Jason and I have got it in the bag,"  
"Ladies, ladies, quit your bickering." Percy said, taking a blue token wheel from the little plastic bag. "Pick a wheel, any wheel."  
Annabeth and Percy rolled first, a one, and moved to the green spot.  
Piper read the question on the card. "How often are brain cells replaced?"  
"Never." Annabeth replied confidently.  
Piper nodded, and then it was her and Jason's turn. She rolled a six and picked the brown token space.  
Hazel pulled a card for them. "Ok this question will be for a token." she said, looking at the card. "What! No fair!"  
"What?" Jason asked.  
"Who led the Argonauts in search of the golden fleece."  
Jason grinned. "Jason!" he said. "I win!"  
"Not yet... but you do get a token." Annabeth said.  
Frank and hazel rolled a four and got the orange question 'What sparkling french wine is best served at between 41 and 45 degrees Fahrenheit?' and didn't know the answer. (Champagne)  
Will and Nico rolled a five and got the yellow question; 'What two European countries entered the War of American Independence against the British?' and Will sang his answer; "You cheat with the French, now I'm fighting with France and with Spain." to quote his favorite broadway musical, and current obsession, Hamilton. Nico rolled his eyes at his boyfriend's obsessive need to sing the songs or make references every freakin' chance he got.  
Leo and Calypso rolled a 6 and got the green token question; 'what is the inside color of a pistachio nut?' Calypso smiled, "I know this one!" she piped up, "It's green!" she said proudly.  
"That's my girl!" Leo said, gaining another grin from his girlfriend, as she began to ramble on and on about her knowledge of nuts  
the game went on a lot like this with questions such as  
What is the area code for Los Angeles? (213)  
How many referees work a soccer game? (one)  
Who was the first U.S. president on Meet The Press? (Gerald Ford)  
What part of an elephant goes up when it senses danger? (It's trunk)  
and What was the name of Scarlett O'Hara's mansion? (Tara)  
until Annabeth and Percy had 5 tokens, Will and Nico and Piper and Jason were tied with three, Frank and Hazel had two, and Leo and Calypso had one.  
Percy and Annabeth rolled a 3, getting them to the last token spot they needed, the brown one.  
"Ok, if you get this right, you win." Piper said. "Who was famous for saying; 'all you need to fly is lovely things and fairy dust'?"  
Annabeth tilted her head to the side. "Ummmmm..."  
Percy stepped in. "I know! It was Peter Pan!" Piper nodded, and Percy jumped up. "Annabeth! look! I did it! I'm smart! Are you proud of me?"  
Annabeth smiled. "I'm very proud of you seaweed brain." she said, standing up to give him a quick kiss. "You get to pick the next game too."  
"Oh boy, here we go..." Leo sai  
Everyone laughed, and then it was time for the campfire. As they got up to leave, Percy turned around and said "Mark my words, I'll pick a great game next time."


End file.
